


Swirl

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Akari and Sai at Tokyo Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Hikaru feels pulled left and right as they wander among the crowd of people looking at Mickey and Donald and Goofy. Akari wants to duck into every merchandise shop and look at every little trinket and Sai, it seems, wants to ride the rides. Either way, he's got one person whinging at him and the other excited and jumping up and down. The only happy medium they seem to find are the Mad Hatter's Teacups. 

Hikaru is sitting opposite of Akari and Sai is tucked between them. The ride is slow enough for Akari to enjoy it and not scream, but spins enough for Sai to whoop and grin and grab onto Hikaru's arm in glee. By the time they've both had enough of the ride, Hikaru has already been dizzy and a little queasy for a full five minutes. But his friends are happy and Akari buys him ice cream ostensibly to calm his stomach. He had groaned a little at the idea of going to Disneyland as a prize from his parents for becoming a go pro, but it had been a nice day. He wasn't sure what else he'd get dragged to do (though Akari was already talking about some parade and Sai was asking questions about it that he was expecting Hikaru to pass along) but he would take this memory with him for a very long time.


End file.
